Surprises
by god-of-all-kicking-things
Summary: PG13 just to be on the safe side. THIS is a dragonballzhp crossover, but it doesn't matter if you've never seen the cartoon before. DMHG pairings i Suck at summaries so IGNORE read the store people! First fic!
1. Let the Fun Begin

Title: Surprises

"speech"'thoughts'

time, date, or place

Quick A/N: This story is an HP/Dragonball Z crossover, if you've never seen DBZ it's fine cuz it'll tell you as the story goes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kaira

Ch.1 Let the Fun Begin

Malfoy Manor: Draco Malfoy's Room, Saturday Morning

_Dear Gemini, _

_I've been having a pretty good summer lately, what about you? I can't wait 'til I meet you guys at Diagon Alley tomorrow. I'm really happy you guys are going to Hogwarts this year. I haven't seen you in like 3 yrs._

_Oh well, cya at diagon alley tomorrow._

_Your friend,_

_Silver Dragon_

Draco Malfoy had just finished writing a letter to his two best friends in Japan; Kaira and Gohan Son, the twins. He had met them during the summer after his 4th year, when he went to Japan with his dad on Deatheater business. He reread the letter then gave it to Aquila his eagle owl.

"Aquila, go give this to Kaira and Gohan at the Leaky Cauldron." Draco said.

Leaky Cauldron, Saturday Afternoon

Rogue Son was lying on her bed in the Leaky Cauldron while her brother was sitting at the desk, playing with his laptop.

Peck, peck.

Peck, peck, peck.

Kaira looked toward the window, her face brightened.

"Hey Gohan!" Kaira yelled at her twin brother, "Aquila's here!" Gohan looked out the window and saw and eagle owl standing at the windowsill. They let Aquila in, gave her some water, and took the letter from her leg. Kaira and Gohan read the letter silently. After they read the letter, they went to the desk, and started writing a reply:

_Dear Silver,_

_Starfire: Hey Draco, we can't wait to see you tomorrow either. My mum told me to say hi. Oh and we made it to a new level of super saiya-jin! Ok on to Gohan ; )_

_Saiyaman: Hey, Draco, Kindra said everything I was gonna say, so I'm not gonna say much. All I'm gonna say is good luck for headboy and hope we find Ollivander's so we can meet ya there._

_-Gemini_

Draco started laughing at the last thing Gohan said.

'Let the fun begin.'

Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make 'em longer. I wanna see if I can update every other day.


	2. Meeting New People

Title: Surprises

On with the story….

Ch. 2 Meeting People

Hermione Granger walked through Diagon Alley searching for stores to buy her new books. She had managed to tame her bush of brown hair into some somewhat soft curls down her back. She hadn't changed much, expect now she was taller.

"Mione!" Hermione turned around and saw her two best friends waving at her through the crowd.

"Hey Harry! Hey Ron!" Hermione hugged them. "How was your summer?"

"It was great! I spent the summer at the Burrow." Harry Potter said, his emerald green eyes sparkling.

"Yeah Mione it was bloody brilliant, who knew Ginny was such a good chaser?" Ronald Weasley grinned proudly, is red hair out of control.

"That's awesome you guys." Hermione sad half-heartedly, inside she felt horrible. Hermione felt like crying, her hair blew in her face so they couldn't see her eyes water. Hermione, Harry, and Ron heard a shriek.

"Gohan! Stop it!" a girl cried as the boy next to her was pulling her hair off.

"well stop pulling my ear!" the boy protested, they then noticed she was pulling at his ear. Beside them an elderly lady was screaming at them.

"Both of you stop it! Don't make me pull out the FPOD (A/N- for those of you who don't know… it means Frying Pan of Doom/Death)" the woman scolded.

A little boy of about 8 years started yelling, "No! Not the FPOD!" the boy started running around in circles like the world was going to end.

"I'm hungry!" what looked like the grown up image of the little boy whined.

"Whoa, talk about family problems," Harry said as the woman chased the older boy that was fighting with the girl around, waving a frying pan in the air. The boy known as Gohan screamed in pain as his mother wacked him with the FPOD. Suddenly Blaise Zabini walked up to them and said hi as if he'd known them forever. After that he gave the woman a bear hug.

"Hey Gohan, hey Kaira." Blaise greeted, his blue eyes twinkling as he watched the humorous sight of Gohan rubbing his head after he had just been hit with the FPOD.

"Hey Blaise!" Gohan and Kaira said simultaneously. Hermione finally understood that they were twins.

"Hello Blaise," their father greeted.

"Hey Goku." Blaise greeted timidly. He seemed to be afraid of the big man.

"Are you still afraid of me?" Goku smiled goofily.

"No." Blaise smiled sheepishly.

"Ok lets go you guys." Gohan said, and the three walked off.

"Alrighty then, that was…odd." Ron said carefully.

"You can say that again." Harry rolled his eyes.

"They look pretty nice to me, if only they didn't hang out with a Slytherin." Ron spat the word as if venom.

"So Mione? How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"It was ok," Hermione said. "Nothing really happened except I got my driver's license. But that's it."

"That's cool." Ron said. "So are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight?"

"Yep. I can't wait, in a few days we go back to Hogwarts!" Hermione squealed. They all laughed. "Come on lets go eat." They all headed to the Leaky Cauldron to eat lunch. The waitress came up and took their orders, soon the food was here.

"Oh god Ron, you eat like a bloody pig." Hermione scoffed, losing her appetite.

"Yeah Ron, you need to slow down or you'll choke." Harry tried not to laugh.

"Na-uh I won cho Mie I prose" Ron whined through a mouthful of food, Hermione looked like she was about to barf.

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, Ron shrugged.

"Well I've got to buy the rest of my stuff now ok? Bye!" Hermione got up and left before Harry or Ron could protest.

"hermione!" Ron called after her, but she kept on walking. Hermione went to Flourish and Blotts and headed toward the Dark Arts section. She pulled out a book and began to read.

The Dark Arts has many complicated spells that cause much damage and can cause consequences to the person who casts the spell…

Hermione sighed and closed the book, she couldn't concentrate on anything right now. She bought a few spell books to study from and left the store. She walked around Diagon Alley thinking about everything. She really questioned about those people with Blaise. It seemed they were gonna go to Hogwarts, but it was still REALLY weird. Hermione suddenly spotted Lavender and Parvati walking in her direction. She walked into the first door she saw.

"What the heck? Where am I?" she whispered to herself. She finally realized she was in Ollivanders. She hadn't been in this store since her first year at Hogwarts. She pulled out her wand and examined it, but a voice interrupted her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, so nice to see you again." Mr. Ollivander greeted.

"Um..yeah. Hi." Hermione stuttered.

"I remember that wand; oak, 16 inches with a strand of werewolf hair. I'm not sure that's the right wand for you though my dear." Mr. Ollivander pondered. Finally he said. "May I see it?" Hermione handed him the wand without question. Ollivander took out a box with a wand in it. He took it out and examined it, then handed it to her. "Go on try it." he insisted.

"Wingardium leviosa," she did the swish-and-flick motion. A beam shot out and hit the plant which burst into fire.

"Not that one."

He handed her another one. As soon as she touched it, it glowed.

"Very interesting combination, 16 inches with a hippogriff feather and a basilisk scale. Looks like you will do great things." He smiled and went back to his office. Hermione looked at her wand. She felt more powerful with it, like there was an unknown power inside of her and had been awakened. She shrugged and started back for the Leaky Cauldron.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"So Kaira, Gohan, How was your summer?" Draco asked his two best friends. He had just met up with them and Blaise.

"Who cares? I want to get my wand now!" Kaira yelled in exasperation.

"Calm down Kaira." Gohan said, almost as if scared.

"She's right, they need a wand. Come on, lets go to Ollivanders." Blaise said. They walked to the old store of wands. Once they entered, Draco took in the must smell of the store and relived the memory of his first year, he sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, you haven't been here in a while." MR. Ollivander said. Draco just smiled. "Ah may I ask who these wonderful people are?"

"These are our friends, Gohan and Kaira. They've come to get a wand." Blaise explained.

"Well then, lets see what we have." Ollivander said. "We'll start with you first." he said to Kaira. He pulled out a wand and handed it to her. Red sparks flew out.

"Ok, how bout this one." he handed her another one, it backfired.

"Hmm.." he thought for a moment, then he went to the very back of the store and came back with two, very dusty boxes.

"Here try this one." He said in a low whisper. Once she touched it, a rainbow of sparks flew out. "I presume you're twins?" Gohan and Kaira nodded. Ollivander handed Gohan a wand that was identical to Kaira's. It also shot out a shower of colorful sparks.

"That's interesting. It is an amazing, yet terrifying combination. It is an 18 inch wand made from the bark of the Whomping Willow, with a thestral's hair and a dragon's scale. The both of you, no doubt .. will be powerful." Ollivander stopped then continued again. "You're not human, are you?"

"Of course we are." they said a little too quickly. Ollivander gave them and all-knowing smile.

"I will be seeing you." Ollivander smiled. They all walked out.

"That was creepy," Kaira said, shuddering.

"He's really nice though." Gohan added.

"Yeah he is, you guys should get to know him better, he can teach you a lot." Blaise said.

"So Gohan, how are you and Videl doing?" Draco said smirking, he knew exactly what was coming.

"Ugh! We aren't going out!" Gohan yelled exasperatedly.

"Yeah you are." Kaira said, her e yes glinting mischievously. Gohan blushed a deep red.

"Leave me alone." he said quickly.

"Fine." Kaira said.

"Well, well, if it isn't Potty and the Weasel. Lets go tease them." Draco cackled evilly.

"He seems to enjoy teasing people." Kaira whispered to Blaise.

"He's mad." Blaise replied quietly. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Why hello, Potty, Weasel. Where's your little bookworm?" Draco smirked.

"None of your freaking business, Malfoy." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Ron, let's go." Harry sighed.

"What did Granger finally get some sensed knocked into her thick skull and dump you?" Draco poked at them.

"Malfoy, leave us alone." Harry said venomously.

'What's wrong Potter?…" Draoc started but was cut off.

"Draco! Stop it!" Kaira butted in. She was kind of mad.

"Why?" Draco said.

"Because I said so." Kaira said.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"But…"

"Draco if you don't, I'll be forced to hurt you!" Kaira said warningly.

"OK! Ok!" Draco put his hands up in defeat. "I surrender." Kaira gave a satisfied smirk, Harry just snorted.

"Calm down Kaira," Gohan said. Kaira just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Ok, I can tease you again," Draco laughed evilly. Gohan glared at him.

"Excuse me?" Gohan growled.

"Fine!" Draco crossed his arms in defiance. Harry and Ron just watched the scene unfolding before them.

"IS it me? Or is Draco scared of them?" Harry whispered to Ron. He just shrugged. Suddenly they found themselves talking to Blaise.

"…trust me, even I'm scared of them. They're like –inhuman." Blaise explained. Harry looked at him curiously.

"IF you don't know what I'm talking about now, you'll find out later." Blaise said as Draco, Kaira, and Gohan bickered.

"Well we're gonna go now… so uh, bye." Harry said. As soon as they left, Ron spoke up.

"Were we just talking to Blaise Zabini? A slytherin?"

"I.. I think so." Harry shuddered.

"Hey guys," Hermione arrived.

"Oh hey Mione!" Ron said.

"So what were you up to?" Harry asked.

"Nothin, bought a few books… same ole, same old." Hermione smiled.

"Cool, hey 'Mione I forgot to tell you something!" Ron said happily.

"Oh joy, what?" Hermione's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Well," Ron started not catching the sarcasm. "I'm going out with Lavender."

"Really?" Hermione said clearly uninterested. "That's nice."

"What's wrong Mia? You seem to be a little off." Harry asked in a brotherly way.

"Uh, no. I'm fine really." Hermione said.

"OK." Harry seemed satisfied.

"Come on we've had a rough day, let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron." Ron said. Harry and Hermione agreed. They finished a day.

Hermione woke up early that morning at around 6:00AM. She figured it would be impossible to go back to sleep. She got dressed into her green Green Day t-shirt and some black pants with her pair of black converse. Hermione tied her hair into a bun and shrunk her trunk and all her belongings and put it in her pocket. She went downstairs and ate some breakfast. She heard roars of laughter, so she turned around to see what was happening, and she saw the same two people who were fighting in Diagon Alley, plus Zabini and Malfoy. She groaned in frustration. But what caught her attention was that the twins ate about 100x faster and more than Ron. Hermione thought she was going to throw up.

"Oh Granger?" someone said in a sing-song voice, oh great, the ferret had spotted her. Malfoy and Zabini came over to her table.

"Why don't you come to sit with us?" Zabini smiled deviously.

"OK, when hell freezes over." Hermione spat.

"Come on, lets put our differences behind." Malfoy cackled, that confirmed that there was something very wrong.

"Piss off Malfoy!" Hermione was getting annoyed. Suddenly Gohan came to intervene.

"What is it with you and teasing people/" Gohan said.

"Its fun." Draco said. Gohan was getting annoyed also.

"Well you better stop, I'm freakin serious. " Kaira said, coming up from behind Gohan. Draco muttered a string of curses. Hermione caught something that sounded like "Saiyans… freakin stubborn."

"So um.. Hermione? Is it?" Hermione nodded. "You want to come eat breakfast with us?" Kaira asked.

"Ok." Hermione said sullenly, she moved her plate of pancakes to their table. They talked for a little while about all different kinds of stuff.

"Why am I eating breakfast with you?" Hermione came to realization.

"Cuz you think I'm devilishly handsome." Blaise triumphed. Milk came out of Kaira's nose as she laughed her head off.

"Hey Blaise got the joke. Hermione just watched in interest. He tried throwing a biscuit at her but she dodged it easily. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sad isn't it." Hermione heard Gohan whisper next to her. "They like eachother and they don't eve know it, kind of disturbing really."

"Wow," was all Hermione said.

"That's what I said," Gohan sighed as if he just finished saying his childhood story." So who are your friends at Hogwarts."

"Ron Weasley, Ginny Wasley, and Harry Potter." Hermione expected a huge out furst but received none, instead all she got was a 'that's nice' Hermione ate her breakfast peacefully and was soon full. She looked at Gohan and Kaira; they wer stuffing their mouths like pigs.

"Hey um Kaira?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah?" Kaira stoped eating her toast in mid air.

"What does FPOD stand for?" Hermione said, she noticed Gohan shutter.

"Its stands for Frying Pan of Doom" Kaira explained.

"OH."

A little while passed and Hermione decided to go back upstairs. She looked at her watch and it was already 8:00 am 'Ron and Harry won't wake up til around 9:00 so I guess I'll just wnader around.

"Uh, thanks for breakfast. Nice meeting you Kaira, Gohan. Bye Blaise, and…" Hermione paused. "Draco." She got up and left.

A/N: Wee! That's chapter 2 hope you'll enjoy, tell me what you think. its kinda boring now but it will get better later. I promise ; )


	3. The Train Ride

Title: Surprises

Ch. 3- The Train

Hermione wandered around the Leaky Cauldron. She looked at her watch, it was 8:17. She sighed, 'the train leaves at 11:00 am exactly, I'll wait one more hour before I wake Harry, Ron, and Ginny up.' Hermione had been appointed for the Head Girl position, and when Harry and Ron found out, lets say, it was no surprise for them. Hermione chuckled at this.

"Her-hermione?" she turned around to face Ginny Weasley.

"Hey Gin! How was your summer?" Hermione said.

"It was great. Hey will you help me wake Ron and Harry up?" Ginny asked."

"Yea lets go." The two girls headed toward the boys' room. They knocked on the door and when they got no answer, opened it.

"Harry, Ron, wake up." Hermione said in a harsh voice, she got a grunt in reply. "Fine, you wanna be that way?" she smirked. She conjured up two ice cold buckets of water and poured it on them, they woke up screaming.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron roared. hermione just looked at him expectantly. Harry groaned and started to undress himself. Giny giggled. He realized why and blushed.

"Do you mind?" Harry said sheepishly. Hermione smiled then she and Ginny walked out of the room. The boys came out of few minutes later fully dressed and ready to go.

"So when are we gonna have breakfast?" Ron said.

"YOU don't get to eat breakfast because its already 10:15 and we have to leave by 10:30 so tough luck." Ginny said. Ron gaped in horror, before he could say anything Ginny continued, "Come on lets go."

Harry and Ron grumbled a few curses. They caught a cab and took it to the train station. There they went through Platform 9 ¾ and boarded the train in Kings Cross Station. They got their usual compartment on the back of the bus. A few minutes later the train began to move and soon they were on their way to Hogwarts. They spent about an hour talking about quidditch and other things. Suddenly the compartment door slammed open and in came Kaira red in the face.

"Sorry everyone, but my brother and his two retarded little friends were acting like complete idiots." She explained before anyone could ask and took a seat next to Ron. Hermione noticed Ron kept looking at Kaira as if he was very uncomfortable.

"Stop staring at me!" she screamed. He cowared.

"So Kaira what happened?" Hermione asked trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing, they just started teasing me cuz they had nothing else to do in their simple little minds." Kaira crossed her arms. Hermione wanted to laugh.

"Oh great, Gohan's coming." Kaira muttered. A few seconds later Gohan, her brother, walked in.

"I'm sorry Kaira, you know how they can be." he whined. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had no idea who 'they' were but Hermione did. she knew all too well.

"Go away." Kaira spat at her brother. She slammed the door on his fingers.

"OWWWWW" They heard a yell on the other side of the door. They also heard some cussing and then laughter.

"Haha! Gohan got the door slammed in his face!" they heard a voice say. Then they heard a 'shut up blaise!' and a thump.

Kaira sighed, "Excuse me for a minute." she took out the FPOD from her backpack and walked out of the compartment. Then harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione heard.

"NO NOT THE FPOD!" a CLANG CLANG and Hermione couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Harry and Ron looked at eachother in disbelief. What kind of psycho would hit their brother on the head with a freakin frying pan.

"Wh.. what is she doing to them?" Harry said meekly.

"You don't want to know." Hermione choked out through a fit of laughter. She was practically rolling on the floor now. What the sounds stopped Kaira came in with a smug look on her face. She was beating the frying pan on the palm of her hand.

"My job there is done." she smiled.

"Poor Gohan, why do you do that to your brother?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes, she would still laugh out now and then.

"To punish him of course." Kaira said simply.

"You need to give me one of those." Ginny and Hermione said at the same time. Harry and Ron looked at eachother in horror.

"Uh.. we're going to go now bye!1" they said quickly then ran out of the compartment. This just gave Hermione another laugh attack.

"I'm sorry its just…" Hermione started laughing again. Ginny and Kaira just looked at eachother confusedly.

"Ok, ok. I'm good." Hermione wiped her eyes. "So Kaira, what house do you think you're going to be in?"

"Um, Draco wants me to be in slytherin. But I personally don't want to be in that house." Kaira said.

"Oh, it'd be cool if you were in gryffindor." Ginny said.

"Is that the house you guys are in?" Kaira asked.

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Come on, we have to change into our robes, we'll be arriving at Hogwarts sometime soon." Hermione said. They locked the door and they changed into their robes. Hermione pinned her headgirl badge on her robes. And about half an hour later, as she predicted, the train stopped. Kaira looked out to the window and onto Hogwarts.

"Wow."

A/N: Hey people well what do you think? this chapter is kind of short but that's ok. IMPORTANT NEWS: I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A FEW DAYS BECAUSE THEY ARE TAKING MY COMPUTER TO GET IT FIXED. ok? good well thank you to my reviewers.

To Snowfire the Kitsune: thanx for ur review! I think its hilarious how you explain your 'sad life.' Hope you keep on reading my story. I luv u for that!


	4. Thats Not Right!

Ch 4- That's Not Right!

On with the story…

Kaira, Ginny, and Hermione all got off the train and headed toward the carriages. They got into one of the carriages and were soon joined by Gohan, Blaise, and Malfoy. Hermione, Kaira, and Ginny all huddled together trying to avoid them as most as possible.

"Kaira! please forgive us!" Gohan begged. He gave a signal to Blaise and Draco and they made puppy dog eyes.

'No, I don't think I will." Kaira said trying to torture them. "Start groveling."

"Cruel and unusual punishment!" Blaise protested. Ginny laughed.

'Fine, I forgive you guys." Kaira smiled. Blaise, Malfoy, and Gohan all high-fived each other Kaira rolled her eyes.

"Hey um Hermione? What are those freaky lookin horses pulling the carriages?" Kaira asked.

"They're thestrals. you can only see them if you've witnessed someone die." Hermione explained.

"Oh."

Everyone seemed to keep quiet for quite a while. Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, and Draco sat in silence while Kaira and Gohan seemed to have a mental conversation amongst themselves.

"Hey um…Kaira?" Hermione spoke up.

"Uh huh?"

"Are you a pureblood?" Hermione asked.

"Um..um.. Gohan what would you call us?"

"Uh well you see, our parents aren't magical, but they aren't muggles either." Gohan tried to explain. "Well my dad isn't anyway."

"Is he a goblin or vampire or something?" Ginny asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Not exactly." Gohan scratched his head.

"Gohan why don't we just tell them? I mean they're going to find out later anyway." Kaira whined. Before Gohan could say anything she blurted, "We're saiyans."

"Say what?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Saiyans. It's an alien-race. Our planet was destroyed, my dad and this guy named Vegeta are the only pureblooded saiyans left. I'm a halfblood and so it Gohan." Kaira said.

"Woa." was all they managed to say.

"Exactly. We can fly and do all sorts of things because we have enormous amounts of energy and we're able to control it. We can also eat ENORMOUS amounts of food." Hermione raised her eyebrows in interest and shock.

"have you ever read about this before Mione?" Ginny asked keeping her eyes glued to Kaira. Hermione shook her head slowly. (A/N: does that mean yes or no?)

"Did you know about this?" Hermione spoke to Draco and Blaise. They nodded. The carriages stopped, they got out and all walked to the castle. Once they walked in the Great Hall, they were surprised to see that everyone was sitting down and instead of 4 giant tables, there were millions of round tables that each sat 10.

"No freakin way." Hermione muttered to herself. She sat down on the floor like everyone else and waited for the sorting to finish.

"Now everyone, I'm sure you're wondering why the tables are arranged like this? Well this year, we will have a unit program. We have each assigned you to a table with 9 other people from different houses. You will be sharing a common room and dormitories for the rest of the year. Each table has a number, I will call out the table number and then the people to be sitting there." Dumbledore announced. "Table 1- Harry Potter, Millicent Bulstrode…" Dumbledore began.

"Table 13- Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Gohan Son, Kaira Son, Blaise Zabini, Jeremy White, Lily Carter, Draco Malfoy, Benjamin Martin, Billy Lawrence." Hermione walked over to the table labeled 13. She sat down in between Draco and Kaira with Ginny next to Kaira and Blaise and Gohan next to Draco. Since it was a round table she could see everyone.

"What are the damned odds that I get stuck with all of you guys, I mean.. its not a bad thing or anything, but come on!" Hermione groaned. The 1st years stared in fright. Kaira just laughed. Once Dumbledore finished the announcing of the tables, the food appeared and everyone started to eat.

At Table 13….

Everyone watched in awe as, once again Gohan and Kaira ate all the food from the table. Once it was all gone, more appeared, but then it was gone again. AS Lily, a 1st year, tried to grab a loaf of bread, it was snatched away by Kaira. The feast ended and still Kaira and Gohan still seemed to have room in their endless pits for stomachs.

"Now, we will each have a professor show you to your common rooms. Will the headboy and headgirl please me in my office." Dumbledore boomed. Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other before getting up and going toward Dumbledore's office. They walked in silence as they went through the dark corridors. They finally came to the statue of the gargoyle (?).

"Do you have any idea what the password is?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head.

" Bertie Botts."

"Snickers."

"Chocolate Frogs."

"Butterfingers."

"Butterfingers? What's that?"

"It's a muggle candy."

"Nerds."

"Geeks."

"Draco!"

"What?"

"You're such a… goober!" Hermione lit up as the gargoyle jumped to the side. They went up the staircase and found Dumbledore. "Professor? You wanted to speak to us?"

"Yes. Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, since you are the heads of the school this year, you are in charge of planning all extracurricular activities such as balls, etc. It is also your duty to patrol the halls every night,… patrol the halls tonight if you please? The reason I put you in the same group is that so you could work together in your common room without having to make arrangements or anything. Now you will report to me every Sunday to tell me what you have planned out. Is that fine?"

"Yes professor."

"You may go." Hermione and Draco left the headmasters office and wandered aimlessly through the corridors before their eyes widened in realization.

"Wh.. wait we have to patrol? And where's our common room?" Draco commanded an answer, Hermione just looked at him with a im-in-the-same-boat-you-are look.

"I don't know, but I know how we can get this over with quickly." Hermione smiled. "Accio Marauders Map." A blank piece of parchment flew into her hand. She looked around before muttering, " I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Draco raised his brow. He gasped as a whole map of the school appeared, it showed everyone including a lot of secret passageways. Some he knew about but others he didn't know even existed. Hermione scanned the halls on the map to see if anyone was out, before she turned away with a look of disgust.

"What? What is it?" Draco asked curiously and impatiently.

"There are two dots on top of each other in the trophy room, Pansy Parkinson and… Vincent Crabbe. If you know what that means." Hermione almost gagged, Draco scowled.

"Lets go bust them and give them a months detention." Draco cackled.

"Are you sure you…"

"Come on." he said, and dragged her away. Hermione tried to protest, but he shushed her and told her that they were getting close. They were outside the trophy room when they heard a loud moan and then a giggle. Hermione looked at Draco with a terrorized look on her face.

They slammed the door open and were greeted with the sight of a naked Pansy and Crabbe on the table with clothes scattered everywhere and trophies on the floor. Hermione hid behind Draco. Draco covered his eyes from the horrible sight before yelling, "A month of detention with Filch! Now.. put your clothes on and get out!" Crabbe and Pansy scrambled off each other, put their clothes on and left. Draco turned around and he saw a green looking Hermione.

"Are you o.." Hermione turned around and puked all she ate for dinner, which wasn't much, all over the floor. Draco scrunched up his face before taking out his wand and muttering a spell to clean the floor.

"Sorry." she croaked.

"That's fine, we'll call it a night." Draco said. he looked at the marauders map to find Blaise so that could lead them to the common room. He found them on the 4th floor, they were on the 7th. He groaned. He felt something on his shoulder, he turned and saw a sleeping Hermione. He rolled his eyes, scooped her up, and carried her back to the common room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Wat do u think? Ok people take a vote. Should it be Ginny/Blaise or Kaira/Blaise? ttfn! thanx to all the reviewers!


	5. Trashcan Trouble and Unexpected Trips

Surprises

Ch 5- Trash can Trouble and Unexpected Trips

Draco stood outside the common room's portrait with Hermione is his arms. The portrait of a knight looked at him.

"Name?"

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?" Draco said confusedly. The portrait was cut down the middle and opened. They went through

"Oh my gosh Draco! What happened?" Ginny ran to Hermione's aid.

Oh nothing. She just fainted." Draco answered.

"Why?"

"Well, we saw some VERY disturbing sights." Draco shuddered.

"I don't want to know." Ginny said disgustedly.

"Hey Ginny," Draco said.

"What."

"Mind if I call you Weaselette?" Draco asked slyly.

"Weaselette?" Ginny questioned.

"Nickname."

"Sure, why not." Ginny shrugged it off. Draco carried Hermione up to her dormitory as soon as he laid her on the bed she sprang

"What are you doing here?" Hermione yelled.

"I was-" He began.

"You were gonna do something weren't you? You were gonna rape me and-" She blushed remembering what happened earlier. "I'm making a complete fool of my self aren't I?" She laughed sheepishly.

"Not really…well, yeah. You are." He chuckled.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled.

"You're welcome, g'night." Draco said and left.

Next Morning

Hermione was awoken with a very rude awakening.

"Hermione Mischa Granger wake up!" Ginny yelled as she swung open the curtains.

"Urgh! Ginny!" Hermione was definitely not a morning person.

"Hermione, there may be no school today, but that doesn't mean you don't have to wake up." Ginny scolded. She had been doing this since 5th year.

"20 more minutes."

"It's 12:00, you missed breakfast." Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed Hermione out of the bed. After a loud thud, Hermione Granger stood up fuming.

"Bloody hell, I'm up already!" she grumbled. She grabbed her clothes and changed into a Pink Floyd t-shirt with black pants. She put her robes over that and pinned her headgirl badge to her robes.

"Where's Kaira?"

"She left, only like 4 hours ago." Ginny mumbled in reply. Hermione and Ginny went downstairs to find Draco reading a book in the common room.

"Oh wow the queen of …. Whatever has finally woken from her nap." Draco smirked.

"Shut up." Hermione scowled, she wasn't in the mood.

"That someone's also not a morning person." He muttered under his breath. Ginny had to hold in a laugh. "So how's my Weaselette and um… hey Weaselette? What should her nickname be?" Draco asked Ginny.

"Uh I don't know..Queen Bee?" Ginny suggested.

"Nah how about..'Oh Smart One,' yeah that's perfect." Draco was satisfied.

"So how are the Waselette and the 'Oh Smart One doing today?" Draco asked.

"Good." Ginny said, all Hermione did was grunt in reply. Gohan and Kaira came running through the portrait while laughing their heads off.

"What happened?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Your brother and Harry…" Kaira said between laughs.

"Thought it'd be funny…" GOhan said.

"To stuff Blaise in the trashcan.." Kaira continued.

"So they cast a spell…"

"…but it backfired…"

"And now they're both stuck in the same trashcan!" they both managed to gasp out before falling on the ground in fits of laughter.

"Looks like I'll have to save them…again." Hermione muttered."Kaira, do you mind if I borrow the FPOD?"

"OF course, I'll be one moment." IN a flash, she was back with the FPOD in her hand. She didn't have to keep her saiyan powers a secret anymore.

Hermione headed out of the portrait door with her wand and the FPOD in hand. Everyone followed to see what would happen next.

Hermione found Harry and Ron stuck face down inside a huge tin trash can, outside the castle screaming, begging, no…pleading for help. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. She turned around to find Draco enjoying this moment very much. He laughed so hard that he fell and knocked down the trashcan Harry and Ron were in. This sent them rolling down the will with them now shrieking. This just made Malfoy laugh harder. Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. She walked toward the tree that had stopped the trashcan from rolling any farther.

Once she got there, she saw that they were stuck in that trashcan.

She sighed, "Sacalasusia." She said. This spell was used to 'take out the trash.'

Harry and Ron budged about an inch.

"Gohan!" She called. Gohan rushed over, willing to help. "Can you pull one of them out?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, but he might get a few bruises." Gohan nodded. "Kaira! Come here! Make sure the trash can doesn't go flying." Kaira sat on the trashcan. Gohan grabbed hold of Ron's legs and barely tugged at it when Ron came flying out and onto Gohan. Harry, now free, came crawling out of the trashcan.

"Oh thank god! I'm free!" Harry squealed like a little 1st grader. Ron hugged Gohan sensless while Harry jumped for joy. As soon as they saw Hermione's face though, the happiness instantly faded.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, what have I told you about trying to hex people into trashcans. For the last time that spell isn't to put someone _else _in a trashcan its to put yourself in one." Hermione gave them a lecture as if she had already given it to them a 100 times.

"We're sorry Mione." Harry and Ron mumbled.

"You better be, and if I find you doing it again, I don't' know what I'll do. May be I should take away quidditch." Hermione smirked. Even Draco's eyes widened at that, he wouldn't be able to survive without quidditch.

"NO!" Harry yelled.

"Then don't ever do it again." Hermione scolded, and trudged off. Draco gave them a look of sympathy, before he, Gohan, Kaira, Blaise, and Ginny followed. When they were in the corridors back on their way to the common room. Blaise stepped into pace next to Hermione and started telling her that what she did was awesome. Hermione laughed.

Hermione started to speak to Gohan. "You make pulling Ron out of that trashcan look as easy as pie."

"You'd be surprised." Gohan replied.

"Yeah Mione. You should see them when they're warmed up." Blaise bragged about his friends. Hermione giggled.

"Hey do you guys want to go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, there is no Hogsmeade trip today." Ginny said.

"Well, I want to go. Accio Marauder's Map." Hermione demanded. The map came flying into her hands. "Come on, get your stuff and we'll go."

Everyone got their stuff, and then followed Hermione. She muttered the words 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and followed the map to a one-eyed old crone. She went up to it and whispered the spell 'Dissendium!' The old crone's hump opened slightly. Everyone squeezed through and were met by a large dark passageway."

"Hermione Mischa Granger, you are a complete genius." Draco said astounded.

How do you guys like it? Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 weeks! I barely got my computer back yesterday, luckily I didn't have school today bc the pope died. So I typed it all up for my fans. Hope you all like it. I'll try to update soon!

I love you all!


End file.
